comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Onslaught (Cybertronian) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon leader of the Combaticons. For the entity born from the dark side of Professor X, see Onslaught (Psychic Entity). Onslaught is what you'd call the "hands-off" type. He doesn't enjoy getting his mitts dirty, but instead prefers the thrill of designing battle plans, strategies, and tactics, and then watching his Combaticon soldiers carry them out. While he typically crafts his strategies to exclude his direct involvement, Onslaught is no coward. When required, he will engage in battle with strength, cunning, and earthquaking fury. This darker, more brutish side of Onslaught might lead some Decepticons into thinking he has a secret blood-lust stashed away in his circuits. But truth be told, he's really just ticked off that his plans didn't work out the way they were supposed to. Onslaught can combine with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus, who is considerably dumber than Onslaught. History to be added Powers & Abilities Onslaught= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Anti-aircraft truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Military Protocol' *'Master Strategist & Tactician' *'Expert Leader' *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Marksman' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Onslaught becomes angry, sullen, or even depressed if one of his plans fail. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Anti-aircraft truck alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Back-mounted laser cannons' *'Sonic stun-gun' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Combiners Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tetrahex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Combaticons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Onslaught